Power rider Race
Power rider Race is the second Rider series.After power rider fruit samurai and before power rider ghost. STORY:A virtual game called Basic beast was a popular thing in the nation,there were 3 monsters a cobra,bat and a spider and your goal is to find there virtual car form to evolve them and fight against others.One man named Dr.G had found out that the Basic beast can be turned into fully fledged beings but he had thought ahead and made himself a Monster form to control these beings,one of the powers of these being comes from there car forms is to slow down time.But some of the plans of the for the basic beast cars have been leaked to a scientist named Fred engline who created cars with personalities and voices to fight against the Basic beast or BBeast army.But when Fred was attacked he sent his son away to safety while he put his memory into a machine called Street driver but before doing this he erased Axels memory. Characters Axel engline/Power rider Race Ken Dirbik/Cole Engline/ Scrap Warrior/ Power Rider Road Micro engines-are what Ken and Axel use. Aura/Knowledge Evolver/Smart Hyper Evolver Kian/Heartbeat Evolver/Heartburn Hyper evolver/ Power Rider Heart Reina-Healer Evolver Principal Jones/Cold Evolver/Freeze Hyper Evolver Maya Engline/Power rider Proto-Racer/Unfinished Race Chris Frueler/Power rider Dash Greg Mclarn/Power rider Devious /Cyber beast Z Nigel Engline/Power rider Next Race Drake Sherbert/Power rider Golden Race Oliver Jettson/Power rider Dasher Auto/Power rider Next Race James/Power rider 1 Leo/Power rider 2 Markus/Power rider 3 Airoid/Power rider 4 D.O.B.A.H/final episode Fred Engline/ Street Driver Basic Beasts Master G-episode 1,3 in his lair only.dies in episode 22 after fusing with Ken Kian-every episode Aura-every episode expect 22 Reina-Every episode since her rebirth Basic beast 029 TYPE COBRA/TITANIUM EVOLVER-episode 1-2 Basic beast 042 TYPE SPIDER-episode 1 Basic beast 088 ''TYPE BAT-episode 1 Basic beast 071 TYPE BAT episode 2 Basic beast 093 TYPE SPIDER episode 2 Basic beast 051 TYPE BAT-episode 3 Basic beast 084 TYPE SPIDER -episode 2-3 only seen in a flash back for episode 2 Basic beast 010 TYPE SPIDER/ARTISTIC EVOLVER episode 3-4 Mr.Mysterious/Typhoon Evolver King/Paradox Evolver lunch man Luke/Cooker fusion Nevil the devil/Hook fusion Wizard Harry/Mage Fusion Jojo/Saber fusion David/Screw Fusion Basic beast 033 TYPE BAT/CAMERA EVOLVER episode 7-8 Basic beast 065 TYPE COBRA/GOBLIN EVOLVER 18-19 Basic beast 023 TYPE COBRA/CRUSH EVOLVER 5-6 Basic beast 024 TYPE SPIDER/STATIC EVOLVER 9-11 Basic beast 099 TYPE SPIDER/ ANGEL EVOLVER Special movie Episodes episode 1-Time to race episode 2- titanium beast arise episode 3-The crazy painter strikes episode 4-The painters past episode 5-The weak wrestler needs power episode 6-Everyone going '''Wild' episode 7-Time to get the biggest scoop episode 8-What happened in Ken's past episode 9-I have Technical issues episode 10-Time for revenge on Street drivers behalf Episode 11- How can you save and prevent christmas? episode 12-The White Motor Rider Episode 13-Why can't Dash not dash? Episode 14-Who is Ken Dirbik? Episode 15-The jealous Basic Beast Episode 16-What is the Dual Car? Episode 17-How can you control the Berserk engine? Episode 18-Why is Oliver helping the basic beast Episode 19-What can judge the law? Episode 20-What happened to Peter? Episode 21-Why has the Dead risen? Episode 22-Getting used to the Formula Episode 23-Why the fake smile? Episode 24-How to keep Dash Dashing Episode 25-Secret is out Episode 26-The Warrior's heart finally awakened Episode 27-Why must Chris fight? Episode 28-Why target the loved ones? Episode 29-What had really happened at the shooting? Episode 30-Who is the real criminal? Episode 31-Why are memories disappearing? Episode 32-What is higher than evolution? Episode 33-Time to 'accel'erate! Episode 34-Who attacked Maya Engline? Episode 35-Why is this happening? Episode 36-Where does justice lie? Episode 37-The ultimate lunch Episode 38-Why must the heart evolve? Episode 39-When will the tornado happen? Episode 40-Why must the two dads fight? Episode 41-How was the Golden Race born? Episode 42-What is the truth of Reina's form? Episode 43-When is the second Invasion? Episode 44-Who was loved the most, the nurse or the brain? Episode 45-What is your dream? Episode 46-Why must we fight? Episode 49-I'll protect your future, my friend Category:Series